finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Andravax
Portrayed by: * - Biology Andravax was a Veil, and an believed himself to be that last of his kind. Appearence Andravax was a reptilian humanoid with scaly skin and horns of various size protruding from his head and shoulders. He also had a long tongue which he could flail and retract at will and would show up when he possessed someone. Personality Andravax acted outwardly cruel and malicious, deeming the purpose of the universe to be destruction and did what he could to create as much of it as possible. Underneath it all however, Andravax was lonely and depressed, it was heavily implied by the Fourth Doctor that he caused death and destruction to ease his own suffering. When he learned that some of his species had survived, he became determined to save them and no less willing to destroy the Earth to do so. Abilities Andravax's species were capable of "body-snatching"; literally jumping into another being's body and taking complete control of that individual, though some were able to resist to a certain degree. While in a host body, Andravax was able to stick out his own forked tongue, and was capable of locating and accessing memories that had been suppressed. When he was stricken by the Moxolon Swamp Viper's venom, Andravax was able to briefly increase his stamina by leaping into a host body. Andravax was also able of stunning his victims through a touch to the forehead. Andravax himself was quite cunning, evidently from his Two-By-Four approach to improvise with whatever he had access to, single-handedly destroying twelve planets and avoiding the Extronos for a undetermined period of time. History Andravax's life before his planet's destruction is unknown. He left to travel the stars and returned to find his race extinct after their sun was extinguished. Distraught over the loss of his world, he grew jealous of other species, and sought to destroy their planets, teaching them what he had come to believe: That the truth of the universe was destruction. In 2002, Andravax used the Highest Science to destroy Chelonia, despite the Fourth Doctor's attempts to stop Andravax. He was eventually caught by Commander Nroh of the Extronos in 2013, but during transport the ship crashed on Earth, allowing Andravax to escape. He knocked out Nroh and escaped, taking over the body of a young girl. However, when Donna Lewis detected him he revealed himself, stunned Donna and entered her body instead. He then returned to the Stone in Donna's body and set the Stone to self destruct, before proceeding to the Genetec Systems and instructing the microscopic nanoforms to build him a ship. Andravax was finally caught when Rheneas Gorman threatened to sabotage the ship, and ultimately stopped the Nanoforms from destroying the planet. Andravax was then captured by the Extronos and sentenced to execution. Andravax was sent to a swamp planet in the Calysteral cluster. There, he learned that he wasn't the last of the Veil, but instead there were 100 Veil in a hyperdimensional vault on Earth. He escaped the planet with an activator disk for the vault, but he was fatally poisoned by a Moxolon Swamp Viper. In 2014, Andravax attempted to get into the vault and was hunted by the Men in Black, but then learned that he needed a second disk. He enlisted Excalibur-3 for help, not telling them that the process would annihilate the planet. Body jumping between the team and Scott Howards, Andravax opened the Vault and boarded the spaceship with the 100 last Veil and was transmatted out to space by Mr. Dread preventing Earth's destruction, and took off in search of a new home. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"The Highest Science" Excalibur: Series 1 *"The Nightmare Reigns" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) Excalibur: Series 2 *"The Enemy of My Enemy" Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3